


You and I in Unison

by brbmcring



Series: Mortal!Verse [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Immortality, M/M, Self-Doubt, Vampire Gerard, a serious lack of communication, mortal!frank, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbmcring/pseuds/brbmcring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things seem to have reached a tipping point, with Franks conviction that things might not work out, and Gerard seemingly lack of desire to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I in Unison

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place approximately 4 months after the previous two works, which take place at pretty much the same time.

Another night, and yet another fight. Who knew what it was about this time, all they would remember in the morning anyways were cruel remarks and fire in the other eyes. It had been like that for a while, gradually becoming worse and worse. Though Gerard was beginning to catch on, he could see Franks jaw set in a determined clench every time they saw a report of another death on TV or when a character died in a movie or tv-show. Frank would say something about it not being fair, and Gerard would always reply with his, in Franks opinion, bullshit line about the circle of line and a balance of lives in the world. To him, every time those idiotic phrases were repeated, the notion that Gerard truly didn't want to spend the rest of time with him truly sank in. He had tried bringing it up a couple time, but didn't seem to get anywhere with the conversation. Gerard would make a couple comments about how he likes how warm Frank is or how he doesn't want him to miss the joys of growing old, and them he will make a comment about the weather or that new magnet on the fridge they bought just the other week. Conversation on the topic was going nowhere and Franks faith in Gerard seemed to be growing weaker as the days passed.

And of course they started fighting, every little thing somehow managing to get blown out of proportion. Every unwashed dish and messy room became the subject of an argument. It was as if nothing was working anymore, like they were no longer compatible. He could see it in Gerard's eyes too, he could see that he was getting tired of the fighting and the screaming. Of the sleepless nights and long drives to cool off. Who wouldn't. He should have known. He should have known from the minute Gerard told him he would never grow old that they wouldn’t work out. What’s the point of a relationship where only one of them ages. What was the point of them even being friends, getting together, or falling in love if none of it was even going to last. 

It was terrifying for Frank to think about how he has only been around fraction on Gerard's life. Who knew what he hadn’t told him, what people he hadn’t told him about. Maybe he was just a way to pass the time, a way to blow off steam while he waited for someone better. After all the time he’s spent on this planet, surely he must be able to see just how little Frank is worth, how without him he is nothing, just a no good writer who barely made enough to scrap by. An unwanted child, a hated teenager, and a despised adult by his family. No one truly wanted him, not until Gerard. But he knew Gerard probably had albums of photos and old drawings of previous friends and old lovers. He knew because he had seen some of them, only a couple, but enough to know that there had to be more. Gerard said he was scared of forgetting, of looking back one day and not being able to remember someones face or the view outside his window, so he kept track of all of it.

He thought back to the times he first met him, and later to the first time he realized he was in love him with. It was like the earth stopped spinning, like he couldn’t breathe and all that shit you read about in books and hear about in movies. The second he saw him, he knew, and it was like nothing else mattered, nothing else mattered because this was it. He was it. 

It's not as if he hadn’t told Gerard all of that. How sometimes he felt so in love with him he couldn’t stand it. For someone like Frank, who had never felt that way about anyone, all the emotions were so new. For him everything they were going through was the first time. He had never done this before, he had never been so invested in another person. Gerard knew and he still didn’t have the decency to be honest with him. Then again, Frank wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear what he thought to be the truth. In his mind, perhaps it was better to live in this limbo, in a state like Schrodingers cat. As long as he didn’t peek into the box, their relationship wasn’t dead.

 

*

 

Of course Gerard had realized the change in Frank. How different his attitude towards him had been. He wasn't stupid, he could see through the fights and the yelling. The more time was passing the more he realized just how much of an impact the situation was having on Frank. He could see the hurt deep in eyes and the cracks in his voice told more than his words could. 

He began to worry that if he didn't do something soon, they might not be able to get past this, but he didn't think this would be such an issue so soon. They had only been together for a few years, he thought he would have longer than that. But then again, to him years didn't count for much, and he realized that every passing day must feel like fleeting time to Frank. That every passing month meant more than he could express. 

He knew from the start that they would reach a point where he would have to make a decision. He couldn't let this loom over their relationship, all it was doing was hurting the both of them. And that was the absolute last thing he wanted. And with that realization, he knew what he had to do.

 

*

 

"So I was thinking" said Gerard, with a hesitant smile.

"What" was the only reply he got, well that and a slightly annoyed look.

"Well I was thinking that you might want to finish getting those tattoos you've been planning on. You know, since tattoos don't take on vampires."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to continue this, but I'm in the middle of finals and literally just cranked out two major essays and my brain hasn't realized it's time to stop writing yet. Hope you like it, feedback and comments are very much appreciated, especially positive ones, as I seem to subsist solely off of positive comments and coffee lately. Ah the joys of being a college student. 
> 
> Should I continue this? Let me know, I just might make this into a multiple chapter thing.


End file.
